gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:Höchstgeschwindigkeiten in IV
So, liebe Wikia-Community! Schon seit ewigkeiten gibt's Diskussionen über die Höchstgeschwindigkeiten der einzelnen Fahrzeuge in IV und ICH meine, das müsste doch jetzt langsam aber sicher endlich mal geklärt werden. Das man die Angaben aus den Spieldateien nimmt, ist wohl so ziemlich klar. Hier mal ein paar Beispiele: :Comet -> 160 :Lokus -> 135 :Sultan RS -> 150 :Voodoo -> 120 Die Frage, die sich jedoch immer noch stellt: Sind diese Angaben in km/h, oder mp/h? Falls sie in km/h sind, ändert sich natürlich nichts und die Angaben werden wie folgt in die Artikel geschrieben: :Comet -> 160 km/h :Lokus -> 135 km/h :Sultan RS -> 150 km/h :Voodoo -> 120 km/h Falls die Angaben jedoch in mp/h sind, müssten sie natürlich erst in km/h umgerechnet werden, was dann wie folgt aussehen würde: :Comet -> 256 km/h :Lokus -> 216 km/h :Sultan RS -> 240 km/h :Voodoo -> 192 km/h Und hier seit IHR drann; km/h oder mp/h? Beteiligt euch ruhig mal ein bisschen, denn SO wird's dann später in den Artikeln stehen. (Ich nehm' mir jetzt einfach mal die Freche Freiheit heraus und sage: Wer JETZT nichts sagt, hat SPÄTER nichts zu meckern!) Cougar 17:00, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Antworten Die Fahrzeuge aus GTA IV sind tatsächlich nicht mehr so schnell wie aus den Vorgängern. Aber wenn ich den Infernus auf Höchsttempo bringe, habe ich das Gefühl: "Es geht noch mehr". Ich glaube, dass die Höchstgeschwindigkeit bei Sportwagen nach dem Gefühl des Spielers noch lange nicht erreicht ist, sodass er denkt: " Jetzt wollen Niko, Johnny oder Luis einfach nicht mehr. Schreiben wir einfach, dass die Fahrzeuge nicht schneller als 160 fahren sollen, jedoch mehr Leistung auf Lager haben (die Höchstgeschwindigkeit wäre bei Sportwagen zu hoch, was z.B. zu Problemen beim Laden der Texturen haben könnte). Um den eigentlichen Punkt der Wahl nicht zu vergessen: Ich bin pro km/h, jedoch sollte man bei einigen Fahrzeugen schreiben, dass sie "eigentlich" schneller fahren könnten Ghostglendale 17:23, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ne, du, wenn wir schreiben "Ja, die Karre fährt maximal 160, kann aber noch mehr" was meinst du, wie wir dann Nachrichten von verwirrten benutzern bekommen.^^ Ich persönlich hab' bei vielen Fahrzeugen übrigens auch das Gefühl, daß es an der Beschleunigung nicht schlecht hapert. Könnte aber auch an dem übertriebenen Grip der Reifen liegen... Cougar 17:37, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) LOL, was für ein Thema... Wusstet ihr etwa nicht, dass die Leute bei Rockstar (wie fast alle Amis) von Autos so gut wie keine Ahnung haben? Ihren einzigen kompetenten Berater haben sie anscheinend nach SA entlassen ;) Aber was solls, Amis kaufen einen M6 oder gar 911 GT2 sowieso nur wegen der Optik! Die peilen vermutlich nicht einmal, dass die Kisten mehr als zwei Gänge (für vorwärts und rückwärts) haben und Geschwindigkeiten über 80mph sind jenseits ihrer Vorstellung (sowas gibts doch höchsten in Spielfilmen) :D Ne im Ernst, was sind denn 160 für einen Comet? Der läuft in natura als 911 GT2 schon ungetuned über 300 (wenn man sich denn traut) und von einem Bugatti Veyron wollen wir lieber gar nichtg erst reden... Aber vielleicht hat Rockstar mit GTA IV ja auch die elektronische Abregelung für Geschwindigkeiten über 160 km/h eingeführt und keiner weiß davon :) Meine Meinung kennt ihr ja: Halbwegs glaubwürdige Zahlen ergeben sich nur, wenn man bei den Spieledaten von mph ausgeht. --Perry 19:11, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Na, Perry, seit wann wird GTA denn in Amerika produziert? xD Und ob sie nun Ahnung von Autos haben, nun ja... Da die Angaben letztendlich nie im Spiel auftauchen, kann's denen wohl recht egal sein, was da nun steht. Ich persönlich würd' mir 'ne Karre übrigens auch eher wege'm aussehen kaufen. (Den Motor kann man ja frisieren) Aber ich glaub', daß ist hier nun nicht unbedingt das Thema. Cougar 19:27, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Schaut mal im englischen Wiki. Da steht, der Comet hätte eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 347 km/h (216 mph). Der Banshee habe nur 165 km/h (103 mph) drauf. Ich habe GTA IV nicht für PC, hab mir einfach im Internet die Handling Datei und einen Handling Editor gesaugt und mir das mal angeschaut. Die meisten Sportwagen haben eine Max. Geschwindigkeit von 160, ich dachte mir, das ist bestimmt mph. Auch verwirrend fand ich die Artikel hier. In der Tabelle stand 257 km/h, im Text 160 km/h, hab dann eben die Werte in der Handling Datei in km/h umgerechnet, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Schaut mal hier: http://www.gta4.net/vehicles/ CJ Boy 20:36, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, das mit den Daten ist momentan sowieso so 'ne Sache... Ich hab' einfach mal auf die schnelle bei einigen Artikeln die Tabelle angelegt (was ich eigentlich bei allen machen wollte, aber nie fertig geworden bin), hab' aber die eigentlichen Texte nicht geändert. Die Daten aus der Tabelle stammen aus den Spieldateien, wobei ich davon ausgegangen bin, daß es mp/h war'n. Die ganzen Daten von den Texten wiederrum stammen größtenteils aus der Englischen Wiki. Die Daten aus der Englischen Wiki stammen allerdings wiederrum Teilweise aus den Spieldateien, Teilweise von GTA4.net (die Werte sind auch falsch) und Teilweise aus den Köpfen der Spieler. Kein Wunder, das bei dieser vielecksbeziehung keiner mehr durchblickt. Ich würd' mal sagen, nach dieser ganzen mph vs. kmh Geschichte werd' ich alter Faulpelz den ganzen Kram mal anständig machen... ENDLICH Cougar 21:09, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Eigentlich kann man den Spieldateien überhaupt nicht mehr trauen. Habt ihr einmal die ersten zwei Zeilen gesehen? :Author: Bill Henderson :Created 10/12/1999 Dieses Datum stammt von den ersten Spielentwürfen von GTA III. Die Datei handling.cfg wurde eigentlich nur von Spiel zu Spiel kopiert und es wurden nur Fahrzeuge dazu addiert oder welche entfernt. Und selbst wenn die Daten in mph stehen (obwohl doch in Zeile 14 steht:"velocity in km/h"), kämen auch unrealistische Werte heraus: Also, wenn ein Bus und ein Flughafenfahrzeug einem Lotus Exige (220 km/h) Konkurrenz machen wollen, dann bin ich mir nicht so sicher... Selbst in den Vorgängerspielen gab es blödsinnige Werte. In SA fährt unser Turismo zwar sagenhafte 240 km/h (Ferrari F40: 323 km/h), aber die Fahrräder schaffen auch 120, das Mountainbike sogar 140 Sachen... Man sollte R* einmal fragen, was diese Werte zu bedeuten haben, aber dort sieht man es nicht gerne, wenn im Eigentum eines Großkonzerns geschnüffelt wird. Denn, was viele Spieler gar nicht wissen, besitzt zu 99,999% NIEMAND von uns GTA!!! Wir haben lediglich unsere Euros (oder DM) für einen Lizenzvertag ausgegeben, den sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit niemand durchliest. Dieser Vertag beinhaltet, dass wir GTA beshränkt nutzen dürfen. GTA ist also noch im Besitz von Rockstar, bzw. TakeTwo. Um beim Thema zu bleiben: Man sollte diese Werte nicht so genau nehmen. Wer noch Restzweifel hat, der sollte einmal einen Infernus auf Top Speed bringen. So schnell ist der nun auch wieder nicht... Ghostglendale 07:14, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wenn man sich die bisherigen Antworten so durchliest, fallen 2 Dinge auf#Anscheinend gibt es wirklich keine zuverlässige Quelle (außer eben R*) für die „Interpretation“ dieser Daten#Hat denn wirklich noch keiner die Daten in der handling.cfg geändert um zu sehen, OB sich das Fahrverhalten dadurch überhaupt ändert? Ich frage mich wirklich langsam, ob diese handling.cfg in GTA IV überhaupt noch ausgewertet wird ?? Man könnte die Topspeed Werte ja auch mal „nachmessen“. Das einzige was man dazu bräuchte, ist eine etwas längere gerade Strecke, deren Länge bekannt ist oder ermittelt bzw. recht genau geschätzt werden kann. Der Rest ist dann trivial.. : V_{max}km/h = 3.6 * \frac{Wegstreckem}{gemessene Zeits} Vergleicht man nun den gemessenen Wert mit dem aus der handling.cfg, so hat man mit nur einer Messung für ALLE Fahrzeuge den richtigen Umrechnungsfaktor. --Perry 08:52, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Zu 2.: Du weist schon, dass das den Lizenzvertag bricht, oder? Ich zitiere den Lizenzvertag: :"LIZENZBEDINGUNGEN. Sie stimmen zu, folgende Dinge nicht zu tun: :... (h) ... oder in sonstiger Weise die Software zu verändern." Sei lieber vorsichtig, ich glaube in Amerika gibt es für sowas bis zu 150.000 US-Dollar Strafe... Ghostglendale 09:13, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaube, ganz so ernst nehmen die das nicht, da leben ganze Generationen von Websites von. Für GTA 1 bis SA sind die Dinge ja ziemlich klar, guckst du z.B. hier → http://projectcerbera.com/gta/tutorials/ Nur für GTA IV eben nicht, da hab ich noch nichts Brauchbares gefunden. --Perry 10:03, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das könnte an drei Gründen liegen: 1) GTA IV ist noch nicht so alt. 2) Es ist illegal, GTA IV zu hacken 3) Das Spiel erkennt Hacks automatidsch und behindert den Startvorgang Ich glaube, dass wir ein wenig vom eigentlichen Thema abkommen. Die einzige Möglichkeit zur genauen Bestimmung der Geschwindigkeit ist die, die du schon angesprochen hast: "´Nachmessen". Mal sehen, ob sich jemand freiwillig dazu bereiterklärt. Ghostglendale 10:46, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Jetzt macht doch erstmal langsam... Die Werte in der Handling.cfg STIMMEN. Sie WERDEN ausgewertet. ABER und das hätte ich vieleicht mal früher sagen sollen, wird die Höchstgeschwindigkeit nicht nur von einem Wert bestimmt, sondern hängt größtenteils von diversen anderen Angaben ab, beispielsweise Beschleunigung, Masse, Trögheit, Bodenhaftung usw. Das ganze wird in echtzeit von Physics Engine berechnet, weswegen wir's auch niemals anständig nachrechnen können. (Bestes Beispiel: Comet, Infernus und Turismo haben bei der Geschwindigkeit alle 160 stehen, fahren aber letztendlich unterschiedlich schnell.) Vieleicht ist das einzige was wir machen können wirklich, die Fahrzeuge im Spiel 'ne bestimmte Strecke fahren zu lassen und den ganzen Quatsch dann auszurechnen - das wird dann aber 'ne größere Aktion. Cougar 12:02, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Top Speed „nachmessen“ Das Ausrechnen der Streckenlänge ist eigentlich leicht, mit den Fahrzeug-Statistiken. CJ Boy 18:09, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :?? Verstehe nur Bahnhof :( --Perry 15:39, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Du weißt, daß die Strecke in Meilen mit zwei Kommastellen angegeben wird? Mit so 'ner Ungenauigkeit kann man nix anfangen. Cougar 18:24, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::?? Verstehe nur Bahnhof :( --Perry 15:39, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hatte ich mir schon gedacht. CJ Boy 18:29, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Hä? Von welcher Strecke ist denn hier die Rede? --Perry 10:48, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Laut meinen geringen Mathematischen Kenntnissen braucht man um eine Geschwindigkeit auszurechnen eine Zeit und eine Strecke (Entfernung)... Cougar 13:42, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Perfekt, genauso stehts oben in der Formel. Wir brauchen also :# Eine Strecke in Liberty City mit hinreichend bekannter Länge (z.B. die Startbahn) :# Eine Stoppuhr ^^ :# Einen Taschenrechner für die „Schwerstarbeit“ :D :Punkt 2 und 3 dürfte einfach sein, selbst in meinem Handy ist sowas drin. Bei Punkt 1 bin ich mir nicht sicher. Wie groß ist eigentlich ganz Liberty City? Kennt jemand die "Kantenlänge" der Karte in Meilen oder Kilometer? Dann könnte man recht genau Entfernungen nachmessen. Für eine Messgenauigkeit von ±10% sollte es reichen. --Perry 15:39, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Soweit ich weiß gibt's absolut nirgend's 'ne Offizielle Grösenangabe von LC. Wenn man das Navi zur Hilfe nimmt kommt man auf 'ne Fläche von ungefähr 70 Quadratmeilen. Das ist aber so derbst ungenau, daß kann man einfach nicht nehmen. Ich werd' bei gelegenheit noch mal nachgucken, ob's irgendwelche Schilder, zum Beispiel auf'm Flughafen, gibt, die irgendwelche Streckenangaben haben. Cougar 16:08, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Da wären noch weitere Probleme: Die Fahrzeuge müssen: :::#Auf einer Geraden fahren :::#Genügend Platz für die Beschleunigung haben (die Startbahn geht also nicht) :::#den Kontakt mit weiteren Verkehrsteilnehmern, schlechte Straßenverhältnissen, sowie schlechtes Wetter und Ausweichmanöver unbedingt vermeiden :::Ich stelle mir das sehr schwierig vor, die beste Straße zu finden, aber wenn man die Streckenlänge wüsste, könnte man ja die Frankfort zwischen der Topaz und der Jade nehmen. Zum Anfahren ist die Northwood Heights Bridge ideal. Nur leider ist die Frankfort eine der Hauptverkehrsstraßen... ::: :::Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse... :::Cougar, du wolltest doch dafür sorgen, dass das gesamte Wiki abstimmt, wie du es auf der Diskussionsseite angekündigt hast. Zur Zeit stimmen wir hier zu viert ab, das heißt, wir haben eine Wahlbeteiligung von etwa 1%... Ghostglendale 11:42, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das ist wohl war, aber ich denk' mal, wenn wir das wirklich bei jedem Fahrzeug einzeln ausprobieren müssen wir wohl auch nicht abstimmen. Die Strecke von dir taugt leider auch nicht... viel zu viel Verkehr und andere Hindernisse. Ich hab' Gestern Broker und Dukes abgesucht, da gibt's wohl nichts brauchbares. Außer eben vieleicht immernoch den Flughafen... Die Landebahnen sollten als Anlauf schon reichen. Ein paar hundert Meter auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit würden ja theoretisch schon reichen. In Bohan gibts wahrscheinlich auch nichts brauchbares, schätze ich. In Algonquin gibt's viele lange geraden aber auch mindestens genau so viel Verkehr. Alderney hat wenige lange geraden, aber vieleicht gibt's am Hafen was, oder die langen Uferpromenaden im Industriepark taugen was. Highways und auch Brücken werden auch nicht's, viel zu viel Verkehr mit schlechter KI, die völlig unnütz die Spur wechseln -.- Die U-Bahnstrecken in Alderney wären theoretisch Ideal, aber da wird's extrem unpraktisch draufzukommen. Naja, ich schmeiß gleich noch mal meine XBox an und such' n' bisschen, vieleicht find' ich ja noch was praktisches. Cougar 11:57, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Wie wärs denn, wenn man auf der Frankfort Avenue in North Holland wo die U-Bahn in die Hochbahn übergeht auf die Schienen wechselt, dann bis zur Eisenbahnbrücke nach Bohan beschleunigt und auf der Brücke misst? Ich habs mit'n paar Fahrzeugen probiert, ist bestimmt nicht perfekt, aber wahrscheinlich das beste, was man finden kann. Nur, wie man da eine Enfernung misst weiß ich noch nicht... Irgendwelche Ideen? Cougar 13:05, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Das mit der Eisenbahnbrücke ist nicht schlecht. Die Algonquin Bridge finde ich jedoch besser geeignet, weil hier der Boden ebener ist. Das einzige Problem ist hier die Strecke, auf der man beschleunigt. An der Ostseite der Brücke ist nämlich an beiden Strecken eine Kurve. Zwischen der Strecke Huntington Street Station und Manganese East Station kann man aber gut fahren, finde ich. Ghostglendale 15:48, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Auch 'ne Idee... Aber kommt man denn da so einfach drauf? Soweit ich weiß ist die Strecke auch recht abschüssig, oder? Cougar 16:47, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wie wäre es denn mit einem Test im Multiplayer-Modus (zumindest bei manchen Fahrzeugen)? Da gibt es ja keinen Verkehr. Christoph 17:25, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Könnt ihr auch gerne machen, aber dann ohne mich. Hab' kein Multiplayer :( Cougar 17:28, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer-Modus könnte ganz andere Werte ergeben als der Singleplayer-Modus, da ja die Latenzzeiten für die Internet-Verbindung dazu kommen. --Perry 00:01, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Außerdem ist es schwierig, alle Fahrzeuge im Multiplayer-Modus zu finden. Also ich möchte nicht eine Stunde lang auf einen Infernus warten. Von der Super Drop Diamont oder dem Willard ganz zu schweigen... Ghostglendale 08:15, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Soll mir auch recht sein. Was uns aber immernoch fehlt, ist 'ne möglichkeit, 'ne Strecke abzumessen. Cougar 11:14, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir momentan einfällt, ist, in die Statistiken nachzuschauen. Aber die ist nur auf 10 Yards genau, dass heißt, wir haben einen Messfehler von plus-minus 5 Yards. Da wäre es schon sinnvoll, eine längere Strecke zu wählen, sodass der Messfehler verschwindend gering wird. Ghostglendale 11:30, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, das wäre auch das einzige, was mir einfällt... Naja, ne längere Strecke als die beiden, die wir bereits haben gibt's wohl wirklich nicht. Na, dann bräuchten wir wohl noch'n paar freiwillige Opfer, die nichts besseres zu tun ham', als 140 GTA Autos über die Schienen zu jagen... Einen haben wir schon mal (mich). Cougar 12:07, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Jetzt musst du nur noch 70 Autos und Motorräder messen, denn ich würde mich auch freiwillig bereiterklären, wenn ich nicht solche Autos wie den Willard messen muss ;) Wenn wir wissen, wer noch mithelfen will, müssen wir uns aber noch auf eine genaue Strecke einigen. Ghostglendale 12:30, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich versuche mein Bestes, bin dabei. CJ Boy 13:30, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Tja, die Strecke... Flughafen ist zu kurz und zu viel Polizei, auf den Straßen ist zu viel Verkehr und bei der Algonquin Bridge muss man recht lange fahren, um überhaupt drauf zu kommen, mit all zu großen Fahrzeugen kommt man garnicht drauf, zu viele Kurven beim Anlauf, die Strecke an sich ist krumm und schepp und man hat keine Anständigen Anhaltspunkte von wegen Anfang und Ende. Ich bin immernoch für die Bahnbrücke nach Bohan. Die ist Schnurgrade, man hat genug Anlauf und dank den Brückenschwellen kann man perfekt den Anfang und das Ende festlegen. (Sind genau 25 Yard). Cougar 14:34, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Einverstanden, hab mir die Brücke angeschaut, wir müssen uns aber einigen worauf wir fahren, auf einer der Schienen oder zwischen diesen, letzterer knallen wir dann gegen die Planke. Dann müssen wir noch die Fahrzeuge einteilen. Ich würde die Sportwagen nehmen wenn niemand was dagegen hat, hab nämlich TBoGT und da sind ja Sportwagen öfters anzutreffen. CJ Boy 15:37, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ich finde, wir sollten zwischen den Schienen fahren. Sollte zu schaffen sein und selbst wenn man die Schienen berührt - dank der ungenauen Entfernung macht das ganze auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Mir sind die Fahrzeuge relativ egal. Willard, Hakumai und ähnliche seltene Schüsseln hab' ich soweit ich weiß noch auf ein paar Speicherständen. Muss mir aber noch einer die Formel geben - dank Yards ändert sich da ja bekanntlich was und eine der Sachen die ich absolut nicht kann ist Mathe - oder das damit verbundene logische denken. Cougar 15:49, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : : Es gilt: 1 yd (Yard) = 0,9144 m (Wenn man Wikipedia glauben darf) Mir ist es eigentlich auch egal, welche Fahrzeuge ich nehme, von mir aus kann ich die Trucks und andere Heavywheigts (Contender usw.) messen. Leider hab ich keine Speicherstände mit dem Willard oder den ganzen Choppern aus TLAD, deshalb muss ich mich auf relativ häufige Wagen, oder solche, die einen direkten Spawning-Punkt haben, beschränken. Ghostglendale 17:19, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) VERDAMMT!!! Ich habe mir das noch einmal im Spiel und im Wiki angesehen. Das ist ja noch komplizierter, als ich dachte! Ich hoffe, es hat noch niemand mit Rechnen angefangen, denn nie U-Bahn-Brücke ist nicht 25 yd lang. sie ist 0,25 mile lang. Und es gilt: 1 mile = 1760 yards. Also ist die Brücke 44 yd lang! Lasst es mit den Yards sein und rechnet lieber so: 1 Meile = 1.609344 Kilometer 0,25 Meile = 0,402336 Kilometer Also gilt die Gleichung: V in km/h = 3.6 * (402,336 m / t in s) ( Ist mathematisch bzw. physikalisch vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt ausgedrückt, aber so solltet ihr rechnen) Ghostglendale 17:45, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) K, dann würd' ich mal sagen, überlassen wir CJ Boy die Sportwagen, unserem Todesdodge die Sektion "Pickups, Vans und Busse" in der IV Fahrzeugliste und wie wärs noch mit den Einsatzwagen? Die sind eigentlich alle relativ einfach zu finden. Ich guck halt mal, wie weit ich mit dem Rest komm'. Cougar 17:48, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ich würde euch ja unterstützen, aber da ich GTA IV nicht testen kann mach ich mal eine Vergleichsmessung in SA. Werde später berichten.... --Perry 20:46, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Gut, dann werd ich morgen damit anfangen. Gute Nacht. CJ Boy 21:49, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Moin, alle zusammen! ::Ich habe mir ein gutes System für unsere Messwerte einfallen lassen! Ich lasse einfach Excel alles ausrechnen und muss nur die Zeitangaben eintragen. Dabei habe ich auch schon erste Ergebnisse bekommen, die weder der handling.cfg in km/h noch in mph entsprechen. Soll ich die schon ermittelten Werte schon in die Artikel eintragen, oder machen wir es erst, wenn wir fertig sind? ::Ghostglendale 07:46, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::thumb|left|400px|Ich habe ein einfaches System erstellt. Wie man mit Excel umgeht, wisst ihr hoffentlich alle. Hier könnt ihr auch gleich erste Ergebnisse ablesen. Gute Idee, ich wär dafür erstmal alle Werte zu sammeln und die dann hier zu posten, sodass wir sie uns erstmal alle anschauen können. CJ Boy 08:33, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : :Ich habe wohl die schlechte Fahrzeugklasse erwischt ;), denn die Trucks haben ein echt schlechtes Handling. Wenn ich nördlich der Frankfort High Station die Kurve nehme, kommen die Lastwagen immer auf die Gegenfahrbahn. Leider kommt meist noch ein Zug... ;) :Sonst habe ich schon viele Werte beisammen, kann aber den TLAD-Yankee und den Gefängnistransporter nicht messen, weil die leider, leider nur in Missionen vorkommen... Wer also Speicherstände mit diesen Karren hat, der wäre bitte so freundlich, die für mich zu messen. Danke Ghostglendale 09:45, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :thumb|400px|Hier sind meine Ergebnisse.fxt (cavca) = Cavalcade FXT - slam2 = Abschleppwagen - laun =Laundromat :Ich habe schon einige Werte zusammen. Ich bräuchte nur die Bestätigung, ob das reicht (oder nicht), bzw. ob sie "richtig" sind. Mir jedenfalls kommen sie sehr realistisch vor. Es war teilweise sehr schwierig, Fahrzeuge wie den Packer auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu bringen (Er beschleunigt wie ein betrunkenes Nilpferd im Rückwärtsgang und nimmt die Kurven mit derselben Eleganz wie ein abstürzendes Flugzeug. :) ). Ghostglendale 06:52, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Schöner Vergleich.^^ Scheint aber alles so weit ganz gut zu sein. Bei mir könnt's aber noch so seine Zeit brauchen. Besonders diese 08/15 Limousinen, wie der Washington, oder der DF8-90 Tauchen unter Garantie NIE auf, wenn man sie sucht... Cougar 11:37, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Es gibt ein kleines Problem. Die Strecke reicht glaub ich nicht aus, um die Sportwagen auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu bringen. Mir sind da Werte wie 226,3 für den F620 oder 229,9 für den Turismo rausgekommen. Ich werds nochmal versuchen, mal sehen vielleicht krieg ichs irgendwie hin. CJ Boy 13:38, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ist das in GTA IV genau so wie in SA? Dort hört man das Schalten des Automatik-Getriebes. Wenn z.B. ein Fahrzeug mit 5 Gängen in der Liste steht, wird 4 mal der Gang gewechselt bis zur Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Und am Drehzahlgeräusch erkennt man, ob noch „Luft nach oben“ ist. --Perry 13:54, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ne, du, das ist garnicht so einfach. Einige Fahrzeuge schalten zwar noch in den letzten Gang, beschleunigen dann aber nicht weiter, sondern röcheln am Rande des absaufens im unteren Drehzahlberei weiter, während andere bis zum Anschlag drehen und sich's so anhört, als würd's gleich den Motor zerreißen. Ich hab' mich mal zwischendurch mal am Bullet GT versuchtm, weil ich dieses perverse Scheißteil namens Admiral nicht gefunden hab'. Bin mit dem eigentlich recht gut bis an den Anschlag gekommen und hab' so etwa 263 km/h rausbekommen. Cougar 13:58, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Juli 2011 So, jetzt sind einige Monate ins Land gegangen, und es hat sich noch immer wenig geändert. Diese Diskussion ist mit der Zeit höchstwahrscheinlich in Vergessenheit geraten. Fakt ist jedoch, das die Artikel trotzdem noch eine Mixtur aus km/h und mph sind und immernoch überarbeitet werden müssen . Aus den vorherigen Kommentaren schließe ich, dass aber doch schon einige Werte zu den Fahrzeugen ergeben sind und sicherlich irgendwo bei den Spielern vergammeln. Ghostglendale 07:25, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Vergammeln tun etwa die Hälfte der Werte, die ich machen sollte/wollte momentan auf 'ner kaputten Festplatte, gleich neben meiner zerlegten XBox... Und ganz im Ernst steht mir momentan nich' unbedingt die Lust noch mal nach den ganzen Scheißkisten zu suchen. Zeit könnte auch in Zukunft 'n Problem werden. (Und JA, ich weiß, dasses meine Idee war und ich vor 'ner Zeit meine Klappe ganz schon aufgerissen hab') Um nicht ganz so bescheuert dazustehn, empfehle ich einfach mal, daß wir uns an dieser Liste orientieren. Sind zwar nicht ganz die Werte, die wir haben, würde aber Stundenlange Arbeit ersparen. Kurioserweise steht dabei, daß die Daten aus den Gamefiles kommen. Kann jedoch nicht ganz sein, die haben wir schließlich alle gesehen oO. Sind aber immerhin relativ realistische Werte. Cougar 11:21, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : : Hab ne Idee: man sollte auf die Northwood bridge fahren, und dann auf der Frankfort ave. die Jade St. mit dem GPS Markieren, dann gibts ja ne angabe der entfernung, in den optionen die verkehrsdichte auf 0 oder 1 stellen und dann die zeit stoppen wie viel das auto zwischen der topaz und jade street braucht und so die V-max ausrechnen. Mrga009 11:47, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Realistische Werte sehen anders aus, Blista 329 km/h? Ich finde die Idee mit dem Stoppen auch gut, aber das GPS ist zu ungenau. Weiß jemand irgendeine Kantenlänge von irgendwas? DuaneHanson 13:00, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Nun ja, weit, weit oben steht etwas davon, wie man das herausfindet. In den Statistiken sind die Strecken bis auf 0,01 Meilen genau angegeben und das musst du noch in Kilometer umrechenen und so weiter ... Schau einfach oben nach. Ghostglendale 13:06, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::: Da steht ne Menge. Aber geeinigt habt ihr euch nicht, jedenfalls steht davon nix da. Man könnte, sollte, etc. Aber es gibt noch soviel anderes zu tun ;) mir wird so schnell nicht langweilig. DuaneHanson 13:12, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::: Ich meine diesen ein paar Monate alten Beitrag "1 Meile = 1.609344 Kilometer 0,25 Meile = 0,402336 Kilometer Also gilt die Gleichung: V in km/h = 3.6 * (402,336 m / t in s) ( Ist mathematisch bzw. physikalisch vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt ausgedrückt, aber so solltet ihr rechnen) Ghostglendale 17:45, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC)" Ghostglendale 14:22, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Die Mathematik an sich ist auch weniger das Problem, vielmehr weiß ich nicht, welche Strecke und welcher Abschnitt gemeint sind. DuaneHanson 14:46, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Na, den Abschnitt kannst du dir selbst aussuchen. Und wie ich schon sagte, kannst du dir den Weg, den du auf dem Abschnitt zurücklegst, in den Statistiken nachschauen. Dort wird der gesamte zurückgelegte Weg notiert. Du merkst dir den Wert, fährst die Strecke ab, suchst den neuen Wert und ermittelst die Differenz. Dann mit Vollspeed da lang rasen, Zeit messen, Gleichung aufstellen, V ausrechnen und fertig. Ghostglendale 15:18, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) August 2012 Ich weiß echt nicht, was euer problem ist. wenn in den daten steht, das bei 160 KM/H ende ist, dann ist da auch ende. der comet wäre bei 300+ in der kleinen spielwelt doch total unsteuerbar! man kann die stirntasten doch nicht immer halb gedrückt halten, damit man nicht alle 2 sekunden mit höchstgeschwindigkeit irgendwo gegenbrettert. noch schlimmer wärs dann ja noch für die, die mit tastatur spielen. ich bin der meinung, dass das alles schon so seine richtigkeit hat. und überhaupt: wo hättet ihr denn vor, den comet mit 300 km/h auszufahren? auf dem plumbers skyway, der ungefähr die länge eines wurmfortsatzes hat? warum rechnet ihr überhaupt so viel rum? ist doch sowieso total unwichtig, nehmt einfach die daten aus den dateien und fertig. Gta-Geek (Diskussion) 18:33, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ps: ich war viel zu faul, alles durchzulesen. ist nur meine bescheidene meinung am rande, wenn sie euch nicht passt, dann.. eben nicht.